


ReINKarnation gives you another chance at life

by UmbreonWolfLover



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lacie and Norman are siblings, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonWolfLover/pseuds/UmbreonWolfLover
Summary: DreamsComeTrue: i was gay. 100%ProphetableMusic: i knew it you son of a fucking bitchStraightOuttaHere: who didnt?? he wasnt even vagueProphetableMusic: me, apparently





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> characters should be self explanatory but just in case:  
> DreamsComeTrue: Joseph "Joey" Davis (Joey Drew)  
> StraightOuttaHere: Wally Fritz (Wally Franks)  
> ProphetableMusic: Samuel "Sammy" Lawson (Sammy Lawrence)  
> TiredCartoonist: Henry Russel (Henry)

_**StraightOuttaHere** has created a group chat_  
_**StraightOuttaHere** has added **DreamsComeTrue, TiredCartoonist,** and **ProphetableMusic** to the chat_

 **StraightOuttaHere** : hey so im wally fritz, guess we'll be roommates

 **ProphetableMusic** : Samuel Lawson. Feel free to call me Sammy or just Samuel is fine as well.

 **StraightOuttaHere** : okay just samuel

 **ProphetableMusic** : excuse me

 **StraightOuttaHere** : fghdgg sorry

 **DreamsComeTrue** : oh fuck

 **StraightOuttaHere** : ???

 **DreamsComeTrue** : it's nothing, anyways my name is joseph davis but i prefer to go by joey

 **StraightOuttaHere** : ive literally just met you and you already seem familiar?? wtf??

 **DreamsComeTrue** : huh. you don't say.

 **StraightOuttaHere** : wait

 **TiredCartoonist** : henry russel.

 **DreamsComeTrue** : oh my god

 **TiredCartoonist** : what

 **DreamsComeTrue** : nothing

 **ProphetableMusic** : i'm confused

 **DreamsComeTrue** : it's a coincidence.

 **StraightOuttaHere** : off topic but uhhh im bi, hope yall are okay with that

 **DreamsComeTrue** : i'm gay so you're safe w/ me

 **StraightOuttaHere** : o h

 **TiredCartoonist** : i'm pan

 **DreamsComeTrue** : yeah I bet you fucking are

 **StraightOuttaHere** : i-

 **ProphetableMusic** : ignoring that, i'm also bi

 **DreamsComeTrue** : does. does no one else see it.

 **ProphetableMusic** : you're confusing me 

 **DreamsComeTrue** : everyone share a random fact about your past life

 **StraightOuttaHere** : OH

 **StraightOuttaHere** : OH UFCK

 **TiredCartoonist** : I worked on drawing cartoons with someone

 **ProphetableMusic** : I worked on music for cartoons actually

 **TiredCartoonist** : joey you never gave your fact

 **DreamsComeTrue** : i was gay. 100%

 **ProphetableMusic** : i knew it you son of a fucking bitch

 **StraightOuttaHere** : who didnt?? he wasnt even vague

 **ProphetableMusic** : me, apparently

 **TiredCartoonist** : that.. doesn't help

 **StraightOuttaHere** : how in denial are you??? or wait do you even remember??

 **DreamsComeTrue** : there's no way i'm that forgettable

 **ProphetableMusic** : joey even after you died people were talking about you for years

 **StraightOuttaHere** : cant believe im saying this smh

 **StraightOuttaHere** : but sammy's right

 **ProphetableMusic** : what's that supposed to mean?

 **StraightOuttaHere** : exactly what it's meant to LAWRENCE

 **TiredCartoonist** : i still don't get it??

 **DreamsComeTrue** : w h y

 **StraightOuttaHere** : hold on i got this

 **StraightOuttaHere** has sent a photo: 

**StraightOuttaHere** : what does this image make you feel?

 **TiredCartoonist** : what does that even mean?? 

 **ProphetableMusic** : give it a minute

 **TiredCartoonist** : OH SHIT

 **TiredCartoonist** : O H FU C K

 **StraightOuttaHere** : i did it boys


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the girls are here  
> PowellLesbian: Allison Powell (Allison Pendle)  
> SusieSmoothie: Susanna "Susie" Chambers (Susie Campbell)  
> TheNamesBondLeslieBond: Leslie Bond (Lacie Benton)

_**PowellLesbian**_   _has created a group chat_

_**PowellLesbian** has invited  **SusieSmoothie** and  **TheNamesBondLeslieBond**_

**PowellLesbian** : hey! my name's Allison Powell and we're gonna be roommates! <3

 **SusieSmoothie** : Susanna Chambers, nice to meet you Allison, can I call you Alice?

 **PowellLesbian** : :0 sure!!

 **TheNamesBondLeslieBond** : Leslie Bond, if it wasn't clear from my username. my brother also goes here! you may see 'im around.

 **PowellLesbian** : oh thats really cool!! im an only child unfortunately.

 **TheNamesBondLeslieBond** : yeah, having siblings can be a blessing and a curse

 **PowellLesbian** : i hope this won't be a problem.. but as my name suggests, i am a lesbian..!

 **TheNamesBondLeslieBond** : nah im a lesbian too you're good hun

 **SusieSmoothie** : i'm bi, so don't worry!!

 **TheNamesBondLeslieBond** : hey so. off topic. but are you guys also like, y'know, reincarnations? i'm reincarnated myself but i'm curious

 **PowellLesbian** : i was someone in a past life, yeah! 

 **SusieSmoothie** : so was i

 **TheNamesBondLeslieBond** : oh heck yeah, what do you remember?

 **PowellLesbian** : i remember working in a cartoon studio as a voice actor! someone ended up losing a part because of me and i felt really bad and always tried to apologize 

 **SusieSmoothie** : um

 **TheNamesBondLeslieBond** : oh fuck we might have known each other? joey drew studios?

 **PowellLesbian** : YEAH!!

 **SusieSmoothie** : h

 **PowellLesbian** : is something wrong? susie?

 **SusieSmoothie** : Allison Pendle. That's you, right?

 **PowellLesbian** : oh. i think i know what this is

 **PowellLesbian** : Susie Campbell?

 **SusieSmoothie** : i'm not mad at you anymore, allison

 **PowellLesbian** : really?

 **SusieSmoothie** : i hoped i'd find you so i could apologize, you didn't deserve how i treated you

 **TheNamesBondLeslieBond** : excuse me for interrupting ladies, but

 **TheNamesBondLeslieBond** : just because we knew each other shouldn't mean anything on who we are now

 **TheNamesBondLeslieBond** : we arent the same people we were back then, and i hope you two take that advice 

 **TheNamesBondLeslieBond** : especially since it's not just us from the studio here

 **SusieSmoothie** : of course, Lacie, right? I also talked to Sammy earlier

 **TheNamesBondLeslieBond** : yeah im lacie, my brother was norman

 **PowellLesbian** : is Joey here?

 **SusieSmoothie** : Yeah, Sammy told me he was rooming with him, Henry, and Wally

 **PowellLesbian** : i'm gently judging him but if he remembers he probably has his fair share of regrets

 **SusieSmoothie** : hey so, Allison, do you wanna like, hang out later? 

 **TheNamesBondLeslieBond** : oh??

 **PowellLesbian** : like, on a date? 

 **SusieSmoothie** : yeah, if you're willing

 **PowellLesbian** : i'd love to!!!

 **TheNamesBondLeslieBond** : oh. 

 


End file.
